Sailor Zim!
by Invader Cazandria
Summary: This is what happens after you eat pixie stix and watch an Invader Zim marathon followed by a Sailor Moon marathon. Zim in a mini-skirt....you KNOW you gotta read it! Chappie 3 now up!
1. A Moon Star is born! Sort of

Konichiwa! Caz here. The same Caz from "Caz's Sleepovah Fic o' Doom." Fun, eh? I think I'll put a link. Just 'a cause I can do that. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=930364. There 'ya go! Read! The pants command you! As does the confetti. ANYWAY. This fic was inspired by a dream I had after watching an Invader Zim marathon, with pixie stixs, followed by a Sailor Moon marathon with MORE pixie stixs! Yay! Well. Caz is me. Kami belongs to my friend, Kami. Gally belongs to Gally. Easy, huh? Good. Well, read, eat pixie stixs, and then review. BAI!!  
  
Caz ran around the house, high on pixie stixs, running into walls insanly. "MONKEYS EAT CHEESE!" She proclaimed eagerly and smacked into a wall in her lab. She fell down, and stared up at the celing. She waved at it eagerly. Suddenly the head of Kir, her SIR unit, came into focus. "Geeeeeeee!" Caz shriked, "Your head fell off, Kir!" Kir processed this information, and began shrieking insanly at the top of her lungs. "Eeeeeee! MAI HEAD! It go POOF! Eeeeeee!" Caz got up and dusted off her trenchcoat. Caz was of the Irken race, yet was sent to Earth on a 'secret mission'. Caz...well, she was insane. To put it lightly. Caz was an experiment, thus was exiled from Irk. She had glasses and currled antenne, one always hanging in her face, one sticking up in the back, giving her the apperance of a mad scientist. She had a purple and orange Irken uniform, and always had on boots and gloves. In her boots, she hides two daggers.   
  
"Now!" She declared, standing up and dusting off her trenchcoat, "It is TIME!!!" She glanced to the walls as if millions of people were trying to hear her plan. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "To go...to skool..." And with this, she ran into her elevator, hitting the wall as the door closed behind her. She quickly stood up and said "House level, computer. Oh, and holograph projection system on." She suddenly was surronded by lights and she had the apperance of a young girl with short purple hair the length of her neck. Her eyes were blue icefire, and she had on a black trenchcoat and underneath, a black shirt that said in white "Stop looking at me." She had on black baggy pants. Her glasses were still on, but her Irken backpod was disguised as a back pack. The elevator opened and she jumped out eagerly.   
  
"Skool, skool.....a-skool, skool!" she sang as she opened the door. She jumped onto her flowerbed and said in a high, squeaky voice "Oh, for the love of God, help us! Heeeelllllppp ussssss!". She giggled, crushing more flowers, crying out "Die!!" She suddely perked up, her antenne picking up the sounds of her friends Gally and Zim ahead of her. Forgeting the flowers, she ran across the street, causing a traffic jam. Some guy yelled at her "HEY! STUPID KID! WANNA KILL YOURSELF?!?!" She replied by giving him the middle finger, still running to catch up with her friends.   
  
Gally and Zim were walking to skool together. Gally was drawing something while Zim muttered to himself. Suddenly, they heard panting behind them. They both turned to see Caz running as fast as she could, (which isn't that fast) to them. "Hola, Caz!" Gally said. "Hey." Said Zim, recognizing her presence. She stopped when she was next to them. Gasping for breath, she managed to choke out "Hey...gah...crap....pardon me while.....I...just catch...my...breath.." She fell onto the sidewalk, still panting. Gally and Zim looked at her. "Pixie Stixs wore off, huh?" Remarked Zim. Caz stood up, still panting slightly, and said "How'd you know...I had pixie stixs?" Zim glared at her and nearly screamed "Oh, I don't know....maybe because you were at Gally and my HOUSE last night, annoying the HELL out of me....JUMPING on my HEAD? Maybe?!" Caz blinked. "That was you?" She questioned, "I though I was at Dib and Kami's....Heh....I had too many pixie stixs, huh?" Zim and Gally fell over anime-style. Caz blinked and said crazly, "Woo!" She pointed at them and mimicked their falling over. "Yay! That ow!" She cried loudly. They heard shouts behind them. "Hey! Hey, Gally! Caz! Zim!" Kami waved as she shouted. Dib followed, also waving.  
  
"Hey!" Caz cried out. Kami and Dib reached them. By this time, Gally, Zim, and Caz were off the ground. Dib had a giant band-aid on his head. And by giant, I mean BIG! It was about the size of his eye....eh...why am I talking about a band-aid? ANYWAY, he had a band-aid on his head. Caz looked at it and bit her lip. "Epp....guess I WAS at their house. Hehe...heh..he..." Dib glared at her. Caz quickly apoligized and Dib accepted. They went on their merry way to skool.   
  
"I mean, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry!" Caz said for the millionth time. Dib glanced at her and replied, almost bored, "That's OKAY. You just jumped on my head and rode me around...you do that to Zim all the time...heh.." He glanced at Zim and smiled smugly. Zim growled "Shut UP, Dib-monkey!" Dib was about to shoot out an insult when there was a sudden shake in the bushes. ((A.n.: Buh buh BUHHHH!)) They all paused. Caz, being closest to the bushes, stood there and blinked. After a moment's pause, she shrieked "Eeeeeeeeee!" and dived behind Gally. Gally and Kami exchanged glances. "She's a bit slow, isn't she?" asked Kami. Gally nodded sollemly.  
  
The bushes shook again, and Gir jumped out of the bushes in the cat costume thing. Caz peeked at Gir from behind Kami's legs. "Heh..." she laughed nervously and jumped up, looking at Gir. Something clicked in the back of her mind. Meanwhile, Zim was freaking out quiet nicely. "Gir! What are you doing here?!?" He noticed something. "And why do you have that cresent Earth-moon taped to your disguise?" The group studied Gir's head. Taped to the center of his forehead was a pathetic looking cresent moon. Caz spoke up, and said in a voice that suggested she was talking to a toddler. "Gir? Weren't you supposed to be at my home base with Kir? Where is Kir?" It was apparent she had reverted to sane-mode, temporaly at least. "Poop?" Gir replied. Caz sighed. "Goddess help me....I've got to go to MY base and go see if Kir's there..." Kami suddenly said "I'll come." Gally said insanly "Me too!" Caz grinned. "Let's hurry!" And so they raced off to Caz's home base.   
  
  
  
Well...there's a good place to stop! Stay tuned!! Hardly any SM stuff, 'cept the cresent moon on Gir's head. Well. See ya!   
  
Invader Caz, signing off!!! 


	2. ZIM IN A MINISKIRT!

Hola! Caz here again, who else?! I decided to go ahead and bring up another chappie. Besides, I couldn't fall back asleep. Anyways. I should have some pics of the group up soon, as long as my scanner keeps cooperating. *Glares at her scanner and suddenly cracks up laughing* Woo! My pic is funnay.....Zim in a mini-skirt! Hehe.....*Looks at this, then hopes Zim don't kill her* Anywho.....  
Kami: Caz! Upload another chapter NOW!  
Caz: Kami! I'm proofreading it! Do you want it to be full of gramatical errors?!  
Kami: I don't care!  
Zim: Caz! You BETTER not put me in that mini-skirt!!  
Caz: *Evily* I have to. It was in my dream.  
Dib: As long as I'M not in the skirt, I'm fine!  
Caz: Don't worry.....Zim was the only guy lucky enough to have a skirt....*Glances over at Zim and cracks up*  
Gally: *Hanging off her chaindeler in laughter*  
Zim: *Glaring at Caz* I will kill you, now.  
Woo! Okay, I HAD to do that. The voices made me....This chapter brought to you by an extreme sugar high, fifty cough drops, my dream, and the letter 'Meef'!  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kami and Gally raced to Caz's house at top speed. Caz dragged behind them, being a very slow runner. She tripped on a rock and landed face first on the sidewalk. "Yum," she muttered. "Dirt." Kami and Gally ran to her for the seventh time in ten minutes. "You okie?" Gally asked as she and Kami helped her up. "Yeah..." she said, trying to stop bloodflow from her cheek "I'm fine." Kami sighed. "You know, at this pace, walking would be much faster." "Hummm...." Caz thought hard, something she rarely did. "Hey!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Mech-legs!" Out of her backpod, 8 spider legs shot. ((a/n: Out of her backpod, 8 spiderlegs shot?!? What the Hell?!)) Caz controlled them through her mindwaves. "Well!" She said happily. "This should be eaiser! Less go!" Kami and Gally grinned, and they set off to Caz's. Caz, being faster and having more control, made it there in record time.   
  
MEANWHILE!  
  
Zim was trying to get Gir to go back home. "Come ON, Gir! Go home THIS INSTANCE!" He shouted angrily. Gir ignored Zim, and looked around. He saw a bird, a tree, a Home Depot, and....Gir gasped. "Big-head-boy!" He chirped eagerly. He pounced on Dib and lodged himself on Dib's head. "Gah!" Dib screamed. "Get it off! Get your stupid robot off my head, Zim!!" Zim laughed manicly. "Gir! Kill him!" Gir purred and said "I like your big head, Dibby guy!" Dib shouted angrily "My head's not big!". Gir suddenly jumped off of Dib's head and walked up to Zim, bringing out a broach. ((a/n: What was it? . It be long time since I see first eppie. I no 'member.)) Eyes glowing red, Gir proclaimed "Invader Zim! You are Sailor Moon, warior of love and justice!" Gir's eyes went cyan again. "I like juice. It is goooooodddd...." He trailed off. "Oh yeah! You are Sailor Moon, warrior princess of love and justice! Sent to Earth to do stuff! Yay! Stuff!" At this, Gir handed him the broach. Zim looked at Gir quizicly. "Warrior princess of love and justice? What is this nonsence?!" Dib looked at Gir, who was now running around insanly. Suddenly, Gir stopped as his eyes fell on Dib for a second time. "You! Big head boy!" Dib growled. "You is Sailor Mercury! Princess of stuff! Stuff is good!" Gir handed Dib another broach. Dib studied it. "What is this thing?" He asked. Gir tried to explain the best he could. "You are Sailor Moon and Mercury. You were sent to Earth to fight crime, and PBS, and Brittney Spears and evil!"  
  
Gir contiuned. "All you gotsa do is take the pretty shiney things, hold 'em up and say.." He directed this to Zim. "Moon Prisim Power! And...." He directed this at Dib. "Mercury Prisim Power! And then the world can be saved! The end!" Gir clapped, happy with the story. Zim and Dib both raised an eyebrow. Dib looked at the broach, as did Zim. Zim, on inpulse, held his up and shouted "Moon Prisim Power!" and Dib stared at him for a second. He raised his own broach feebly, and said "Mercury.....Prisim...power?" Okay, you all know the drill. They transform. I can't really explain it. Anyone who can, tell me. Okay, suddenly both Dib and Zim were dressed in outfits similar to Moon's and Mercury's. Let me describe them, because they were a little diffrent.  
  
Dib had on a white, tight-fitting shirt with blue sleeves and a blue collar. His trenchcoat was missing. He had on aqua-blue shorts, and black knee-high boots with blue on the tips. He had one earring, a blue star. ((a/n: Woo! ^_^)) He looked, in a word, spiffy. I don't know if that's a word or not, but who cares? Zim, on the other hand, had a white, also tight-fitting shirt with yellow sleeves and a yellow collar. He had on black, knee-high boots, with yellow and red at the tips. He didn't have an earring (duh 0.o) and his costume differed from Dib's......he had on a MINI-SKIRT!!!   
  
Dib felt his arms chill, and he realized he didn't have on his trenchcoat. He glanced down at himself. He saw his outfit and his eyes widened. "Woah...this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this is a dream, right?" Zim, meanwhile, was a bit preoccupied. He had just realized he was in a skirt. He screamed and ducked behind the bushes, hiding. Dib heard the scream and saw the bushes move. He went over to them and pulled Zim out. He saw the mini-skirt and choked, half on laughter, half on pure shock. I mean, what would you do if you saw ZIM in a mini-skirt? Huh? Huh? Dib couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing. Zim pulled himself away from Dib's grasp and mentally cursed him out. Dib looked up sharply. ~~Languge, lanugage, MISS!~~ He thought telepathically. ~~Gah! Get out of my head!~~ Zim thought back to him. They continued to mentally fight, not even relizing people were staring at them, Zim in paticular. Gir, who had been silent this whole time, suddenly screamed out "BOOM!" and giggled insanly. This brought both Dib and Zim back to Earth....eh, Irk, for Zim, technally. Well, they stopped fighting. Zim looked down at himself again, realizing about the mini-skirt. "Eep!" He dived behind the bushes and shouted "Gir! How do I get out of this thing?!?" Gir helped Zim and Dib through the de-transformation state. Of course, no one knows what that is, so back to Gally, Kami, and me!  
  
BACK AT CAZ'S BASE....  
  
No time has passed. Caz, Gally, and Kami had justed reached Caz's base. Caz stood infront of the door. A computers voice said "Irken DNA. Pass!" and the door swung open. All three went inside. Kir was on the counter, appling pizza sauce like a human would make-up. "Kir!" Shouted Caz. Kir squeaked. "Hi mistress!! Ain't I perrdy?" The insane SIR unit grinned, violet eyes flashing. Caz smiled softly, then remebered why she came. "Okay....'s long as you're here, then we better go to skool." She activated her mechlegs again. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" Cried out Kir. Caz de-activated them. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Kir continued to shout. Gally, Kami and Caz exchanged glances. Caz turned to Gally. "You want to do the honors?" Gally grinned and nodded. She delivered a swift kick to Kir's head. Kir fell off balance and tumbled downward. "Yay!! That ow!!!" She cried triumphently. Gally grinned and Caz smiled, glad her SIR unit was picking up on her insanity. Kir stood up and aproached the three girls. "You are the Sailor Scouts!" She pointed at Gally. "Sailor Mars!" She pointed at Kami "Sailor Juipter!" and then she pointed to Caz. "Sailor Venus!" Caz clapped and shrieked "What'd I win, what'd I win?!?!?" Kami, realizing that Caz had been eating Pixie Stixs last night, and still had some sugar left in her, grabbed a box of Kleenex from a table. She handed it to Caz. "Make yourself useful." Kami said. Caz grinned insanly and pulled Kleenex out of the box, dancing around insanly. ((a/n: I have accually done this. While singing the Doom Song.)) Kir walked up to her mistress and grabbed her by the ankles. Caz tripped over herself. "Woo! Hi floor!" Kami and Gally looked at her. She got up and dusted herself, in temporary sane-mode. Kir handed the three girls broaches.   
  
------------  
Woo! Cliffhanger!! Okay, that's a good enough place to stop. I got my friend to draw a picture of Zim as Sailor Moon....he did really good......*Staring at the picture, developing a nosebleed* *Muttering to herself* Damn Zim's sexy ass!  
Zim: What was that?!? 0.o  
Caz: Nothing! ^_^ Hehheh....Well, PLEASE read and review! Lots of Sailor Moon stuff here, and Zim in his mini-skirt! *Laughs insanly* Mmmm, mmm, good! You know you want to see what happens next!! Expect the next chappie up at about 3:00 Central time, after I finish my homework. 'Night!  
Kir: Don't let the tacos bite!  
Caz: Taco, taco, taco! Invader Caz signing off! 


	3. The one without a title

Okay! Caz here. This is my author note. I am being WAY too lazy, and I'm being a lazy..type Irken thing at that. Cheese!  
  
*Ahem* Well, anyways. Okay, first off I want to say SORRY to all of you. Apparently, there is something wrong with my Word Document thing that made it weird so I couldn't put up a chapter 3. Strange-ness, huh? Zim: What Caz means is she was being a lazy bitch and decided not to write chapter 3, and make up some excuse. *Grins evilly* That's for putting me in a mini-skirt, Caz! Caz: 0.o SHUT UP!! *Covers Zim's mouth* Shut up, or I'll make you strip in my fic! *Her eyes glaze over for a minute and she giggles perverted-like* Zim: 0.0 Caz: *Uncovers Zim's mouth* Ahem! Anyway!  
  
Caz: I've decided to do my fanficcie in script form, so I don't have to explain all those action things. Can you TELL I'm a lazy bitch? Zim: *A bit afraid to say anything, whispers to himself* Yes. Caz: He he.. *didn't hear Zim* Well. Oh, yeah! Guesses whatttttt?!? I'm going to write a reader participation fic!!! Can you feel the joy? Zim: *Screaming* All of you! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! Caz: *Smacks Zim on the head* Silence, mortal!  
  
Well! I need some informations and stuff!!!  
  
Name: Race (Irken or human): Gender: Height: Personality: A little about your physical description and stuff: Anything else you want to say (like if you want to shout a quote in my story, say so here):  
  
Caz: Easy, huh? Zim: I warned you all..  
  
Caz: Shut up, Zimmay! Zim: I told you not to call me that.. Caz: Fine then, Sailor ZIM! Zim: *Growls angrily*  
  
  
  
Caz: Well! Hope to see you all soon! ^_^ BAI!!!! 


End file.
